


nothing will come between us

by PixiMe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, math sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiMe/pseuds/PixiMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni doesn´t love math nearly as much as he loves his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing will come between us

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... I guess it had to come sometime :D This is my first fic ever!!! I´m so excited *-*
> 
> After more than two years (in this fandom, in general a lot longer) of only reading stories, I´ve finally written and actually finished one myself, which for me is a huge accomplishment. I hope you guys like it at least a little :) 
> 
> Btw the teacher described in this story actually exists, I´ve had him myself last year and I can tell you that it was not very nice :D and for your information, I am german. That is why is why the grades in this fic are the way they are. 
> 
>  
> 
> A huge thanks to the lovely [orangina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina) who encouraged me to start writing and who also beta read this :) <3 Thank youuu!<3

Mats was pissed. Extremely pissed. He was currently sitting in math class, listening to a teacher that seemingly had no idea about what he was talking about. 

Their former math teacher, a nice old lady that was a bit slow but otherwise quite nice, had retired and the headmaster had decided it would be good to get some younger blood into the school. He therefore had hired a thirty something year old guy that had just finished his studies. 

Right in the first lesson he had, with pride in his voice, explained to them that he used to be a beauty doc. 

Mats was guessing this was the reason for his incompetence, although he probably already was useless as a beauty doc and therefore had to reconsider his job selection.  
Well…. wrong decision made.

_Why are they even letting him teach?  
He can't explain anything to us if he doesn't understand it himself!_

Don't get me wrong, Mats was not bad at math, quite the opposite actually. He had a steady two with the occasional one every now and then. But it was just frustrating because he knew too well how it felt to not understand anything in class. 

And that's exactly how his boyfriend was feeling right now. Mats could see it on his face. The desperation to understand something, anything really. 

Benni had a really hard time with math. 

His mom was not very pleased with his grades and threatened to not let him meet Mats anymore if he didn't improve them. 

So Benni really tried hard to get better grades. He learned every day, sometimes with Mats, sometimes alone and it worked fine for all of his other subjects. But math, he just couldn't get into his head. And the change of teacher in the middle of the year didn't help his situation at all. Especially since the new teacher seemed to be absolutely incapable of teaching.

So I think anyone can imagine how he was feeling right now. His lips pressed tightly together and his eyes focused on the board, the hopelessness surged through him. 

\--------------

When the bell rang Benni didn't even bother to get up. He felt like dying at that moment.  
Without Mats, his life would be pointless, but there was no way he could get his grade up from five to three in only two months. 

Maybe he should just break up with him, he didn't want Mats to suffer on account of his stupidity. And suffer they would, only being able to see each other in school, where they didn't even have a lot of classes together.

Mats knew exactly what was going through his boyfriend’s head. And he knew he now had some work to do.

“Benni, I know how you feel, but you can't just give up now. We’ll learn together even more and I'll ask my dad to help us, he used to be very good at maths.”

“There's no use anymore Mats. I'm just too stupid.”

“That's not true, love. You are very intelligent and so good at learning languages. Math is just stupid and our teacher is a whimp, but we'll do it. _Together!_ I promise you that.”

“Mats, I just really don't think I can get any better…”, Benni said with tears glistening in his eyes.

“Benni... Benni… shhh… it will be all fine, I promise.” 

“I love you so much Benni, so so much. You are my life and I will let nothing come between us, especially not something as stupid as a math grade.”

“I'd rather run away with you and live on the street, than live without you.”

Benni was full on crying right now.  
But not because he was sad anymore.  
Those tears, were tears of happiness. This was the first time ever Mats told him he loved him and the way he said it was incredible.  
He couldn't explain the feeling that was surging through him. It was this amazing feeling of endless love, of being able to achieve anything he wanted to if he just was with Mats. 

Benni felt like he was was flying on a cloud and he never wanted to come down again. 

That's when the bell rang.

Mats wiped the tears off his boyfriend’s face and smiled encouragingly at him.

“I have to go now, but we'll meet up after school and start learning together, okay?”

Benni nodded.

“I love you too.” he whispered.

“I know, my love. I know.”

And with that Mats walked away. But he left behind a promise. A promise that Benni knew he wouldn't break. And finally, after a long time, Benni felt hope again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be incredibly happy if you left me some comments and kudos :) <3


End file.
